Gotta find you
by Dewi-Michelle
Summary: Shinozaki Ayumi, a 20-year-old girl stumbled upon a young bleached-haired man, who appears to be in a daze. Without knowing anything of the man in front of her, she helps him out. The only trace Yoshiki finds is a napkin with a lipstick print on their table. Yoshiki then gives it his all to find his mysterious girl back. Rated K-plus for fluff. I suck at summaries! Seventh story!


**Gotta find you**

**Kishinuma Yoshiki x Shinozaki Ayumi **

**Author Note: Hi, my lovelies! This is a one-short for my OTP, which I based upon a YouTube video I saw! It was so cute! So now, I decide to interpret it in my own way for my two favorite Corpse Party characters in the world! This is a story with no dialogue, though. Just story-telling. Also, PLEASE listen to the music I enlist in this chapter. It makes the story so much more beautiful! Enjoy!**

**Warnings: AU, fluff and OOC-ness. (I always warn for this, just in case.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party**

Normal P.O.V.

**[The Cinematric Orchestra – Arrival Of The Birds]**

An 21-year-old young man was running down the street, his bleached hair in a mess, looking in a daze. While running, he kept looking over his shoulder. His grey suit blazer was fluttered wildly around him, his white formal shirt unbuttoned till the half, showing of his bare, but muscled chest, and his tie was loosened and messy. Overall, he looked like a mental person in fancy clothes.

At the same time, a pretty young female of 20 years old, going by the name Shinozaki Ayumi, with dark blue hair, worn over one shoulder and pinned in place, walked down the street, listening to classical music with her headphones on. She was wearing a nice trench coat, a fashionable dress and high heels. She was smiling and humming along with the music.

The blonde young adult was still making his way down the busy streets of Japan, some people turning around and looking at him with a frown. The young man was too much in a daze to notice, though. He seemed almost panicked and didn't care about anything, just running away.

Ayumi walked down the same street he did, only she was at the end of it, the boy too far from her sight yet. She was still humming, walking down the side street of the shopping city in Japan.

The young man slowly came her way, half-stumbling, half-running, still looking over his shoulder.

Ayumi stopped for a moment to grab her pocket mirror and to fix her lipstick, until the dazed young man collided with an adult man right in front of her, the blonde man falling to the ground. Ayumi gasped, while the man the blonde young adult knocked into, scolded him and walked further. Ayumi quickly walked over towards the blonde, who already was trying to run further again, and grabbed his arm, trying to keep him stabilized. She wrapped her own arm around his shoulders for support and asked if he was okay. The blonde stared at her with a glassy look and managed to nod. Ayumi looked concerned and told him she was going to help him, then started walking down the street. It was late in the evening and the streets became black, the only light coming from the street lanterns. The two young adults strolled down the now-empty street, the blonde stumbling over his own feet every now and then. Ayumi stopped in front of a small dining tent and sat him carefully down on one of the two metal chairs outside, a table in between them. She, herself, sat down in opposite of him and smiled. She took off her black leather gloves and she beckoned a waitress, asking her to bring something to eat for him and two glasses of water. She nodded and took off, Ayumi facing the blonde man again, who was sitting slumped in his chair, his eyes closing every now and then. He looked either extremely tired or completely wasted. Ayumi couldn't quite sure make out which of the two it was. She just knew he shouldn't be alone right now. She poured water from the water bottle in their two glasses and smiled once again, beckoning for him to eat the dish that was standing in front of him. Ayumi tried to make some small-talk with the young adult, who clumsily tried to take his first bite of his food. It didn't seem like he really got an understanding what was happening around it, but Ayumi nonetheless kept talking to him with a smile. The blonde man's gaze sometimes went hazy and Ayumi would become a blur in front of his eyes. Yet, he managed to keep eating without spilling anything over his disheveled suit. Ayumi handed him his glass of water, which he took shakily and he held it tilted, the contents almost spilling, but Ayumi quickly helped him holding it upright. The blonde slowly took a sip, while Ayumi studied the man in front of her with a worried look. When she saw his clumsiness, she couldn't help but smile a little. Ayumi took a sip of her water as well and then dried her mouth with a napkin that was laying on the table, leaving a lipstick print on it. The blonde looked at the woman in front of him, seeing her slowly become hazier and hazier, before falling off in a slumber. Quietly, Ayumi begged the waitress again, paid the bill and left in silence, a smile still lingering on her lips.

When the blonde man opened his eyes again, the girl in front of him was gone and he frowned, despite being in his hazy state. He slowly grabbed the napkin her lipstick print was on and held it tight, before passing out on the table again.

**-X-**

**[George Shaw – Rouge in Love (Symphonic Suite)]**

The next morning, Ayumi was walking down the Japanese market, wearing her trench coat again. This time, she wore her hair loosely over her shoulders and she was wearing nude high heels. She always had loved fashion and she was wearing her trademark lipstick again and held a brown leather briefcase. A smile graced her lips once again, while scrolling down the market. She didn't notice the electric bulletin board on one of the towers nearby, showing the blonde man from yesterday evening, now looking completely normal and formal. He seemed to be talking about something passionately and his eyes were burning with determination. He then grabbed a napkin out of the pocket of his black blazer and showed it towards the camera, the lipstick stain of Ayumi on it. He smiled and underneath the screen, a headline said: _CEO of the Kishinuma group looking for mysterious girl._

At that same moment, the man, Kishinuma Yoshiki, stepped out of an expensive black car, his glasses on and a phone pressed against his ear, wearing a black business suit. He still did wear military boots underneath it, instead of formal Italian shoes and his white button-up shirt was also black, giving him some sort of mysterious and bad-boy appearance. He was close to the market Ayumi was wandering over, but the two didn't see each other. Yoshiki entered a hotel lobby and sat down at a table in the corner, removing his sunglasses and putting away his cell phone. He took out the napkin again with Ayumi's lipstick on it and smiled. Then, a big hurdle of girls came running into the lobby, all screaming Yoshiki's name and calling out to him, waving a napkin with lipstick on it. Yoshiki's two bodyguards held them on a distance and Yoshiki sighed.

In the mean time, Ayumi had left the market and was strolling down the waterside, until she came upon a couple who asked her to take a picture. She smiled and nodded, taking the camera from the man. She took the picture and handed back the camera towards the man, who thanked her in return.

Back in the hotel, a girl was sitting in opposite of Yoshiki, putting lipstick on her lips, then pressing a napkin against her lips, showing Yoshiki the mark. Yoshiki held up his own napkin and frowned, shaking his head. Many, many girls followed, but none matched the print on his own napkin. Yoshiki sighed and started to become depressed, thinking he might never find the girl of his dreams, who had helped him out the other night. There had even been a guy who showed him a napkin, while winking. Ugh.. gross!

It was the end of the afternoon and Ayumi was now walking down a bridge, smiling, while standing and looking over the water.

Yoshiki was still sitting in the hotel lobby, a depressed aura around him, looking at a girl's lipstick print for the thousands time that day.

Ayumi decided to end her day in a small, cozy-looking café and sat down at a table after ordering a latté. She sipped from her coffee in silence and thought about her day. She blew her coffee, since it was still hot and re-applied her lipstick, since it had faded. She then used a napkin to get rid of any imperfections and it left another mark. When she left, she placed her empty coffee cup on the bar, the napkin beside it. Then, she walked out on the street.

Just after she had left, Yoshiki entered the café, desperate for some caffeine. He walked over towards the barman and ordered a cappuccino, until he noticed the napkin on the bar. He frowned and grabbed the napkin. He then compared it to the one he had kept in his suit pocket and his eyes widened.

In the meantime, Ayumi was already a far distance away from the café and was walking back towards her hotel, feeling a bit tired. She had enjoyed her day and was now looking forward towards the comfort of her hotel bed.

Yoshiki, meanwhile, asked the barman who this napkin belonged too and the man responded that the girl just had left. With no time to lose, Yoshiki took off, throwing some change on the counter for his just brought cappuccino and dashed out of the café, the barman shaking his head with a smile.

The sun began to set and the sky gained an orange-pinkish glow. Yoshiki started to run with all his might in the direction the barman had said she had taken off in, while Ayumi continued strolling in her slow pace, a good distance away. Yoshiki never slowed down and even was crazy enough to run over the middle of the street, cars stopping for him with screeching tires, honking angrily. Yoshiki didn't care though. He ran and ran, turning around the corner, running over a bridge, the setting sun giving him a warm glow, showing off his strong features. Ayumi, somewhere at the edge of the bridge, stopped to take in the nice scenery of the setting sun and took out her phone to take a picture. She turned around to take a picture of the bridge as well in the magnificent sunlight, but frowned when a familiar man walked into her camera view. She lowered her phone and the man approached her with a loving smile. He stopped in front of her, still panting of his running, and then, smiled, saying 'arigato' to her. Ayumi smiled and blushed a little. Yoshiki extended his hand and took her small one in his, determined not to let her get away this time. Ayumi didn't seem to mind, instead smiling and the two started to walk off into the distance, the setting sun shining a glowing light on them. Yoshiki escorted her back to the hotel and they stopped in front of the main entrance. Yoshiki needed to know her name and phone number, but Ayumi was ahead of him and handed him a piece of paper with a small blush on her cheeks, which mentioned her name and phone number. Yoshiki took it gladly and put it safe in his suit pocket. Then, as she was about to say goodbye and turn around, Yoshiki grabbed her arm and gently tuck her forward a bit, placing a loving kiss on her lips. Then, he let go off her and walked away, his hands in his pockets. Ayumi smiled, blushed and watched him leave before turning back and walking inside.

**The End**

**Author Note: OHMYGOSH, this is just so romantic! I wish I could have a love story like this! If you guys are curious where I based this story upon, just go to YouTube and type in: Rouge In Love. It's a small movie of 10 minutes long made my Michelle Phan. She's the girl in the video and the young man you see in the movie is her boyfriend in real life as well! So cute! ~ Anyway, I hope you liked it and I see you lovelies next time! Bye! xoxo**


End file.
